Jedipedia:Die letzten Jedi
center|650px|link= Hinweis: Diese Seite enthält keine Spoiler für den Film! Das Wichtigste zum Film 200px|right|link=Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi ist der achte Film der Skywalker-Saga und der Mittelteil der Sequel-Trilogie. Er wurde von Rian Johnson, der für seine Arbeit an Breaking Bad und den Kinofilm Looper bekannt ist, gedreht und lief am 14. Dezember 2017 in den deutschen Kinos an. Seine Laufzeit beträgt 152 Minuten, was ihn zum längsten Star-Wars-Film bisher macht. Handlungstechnisch knüpft er direkt an das Ende seines 2015 erschienenen Vorgängers an: Die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung, angeführt vom Obersten Anführer Snoke, seinem Schüler Kylo Ren und General Armitage Hux, hat die Basis des Widerstands auf D'Qar lokalisiert und versucht, deren Evakuierung zu verhindern. Finn befindet sich noch immer im Koma, während Poe Dameron gemeinsam mit BB-8 in seinem X-Flügler den verzweifelten Angriff gegen die Erste Ordnung anführt. Rey überreicht Luke Skywalker auf Ahch-To sein altes Lichtschwert und erhofft sich von ihm eine Ausbildung als Jedi. Carrie Fisher und Mark Hamill nehmen ihre alten Rollen als Leia und Luke Skywalker wieder auf, erwähnenswerte Neuzugänge sind Benicio del Toro als Codebrecher, Laura Dern als Vizeadmiralin des Widerstands und Kelly Marie Tran als Ingenieurin. Die Filmmusik wurde von John Williams komponiert. Der Film wurde für seine Emotionalität und überraschenden Wendungen von Kritikern hochgelobt, wohingegen das Urteil der Kinogänger eher durchwachsen war. Wann spielt Die letzten Jedi? Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger The Clone Wars Episode III: Rache der Sith Star Wars Rebels Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Episode VII: Das Erwachen der Macht 40px|link= Episode VIII: Die letzten Jedi Die 13 wichtigsten Seiten zu Die letzten Jedi in der Jedipedia Luke Skywalker Rey Kylo Ren Finn Snoke Poe Dameron Rose Tico Leia Organa Amilyn Holdo Schlacht von Crait Verfolgung im Crait-System Evakuierung von D'Qar Die wichtigsten Schauspieler center|200px|link=Daisy Ridley center|150px|link=John Boyega center|150px|link=Oscar Isaac center|150px|link=Kelly Marie Tran Daisy Ridley als Rey, eine ehemalige Schrottsammlerin vom Sandplaneten Jakku, die machtsensitiv ist. Die Frage nach der Identität ihrer unbekannten Eltern und ihrer Beziehung zu Kylo Ren ist ein zentrales Thema des Films... mehr John Boyega als Finn, ein desertierter Sturmtruppler der Ersten Ordnung, der nach einem Duell mit Kylo Renzu Beginn des Films im Koma liegt... mehr Oscar Isaac als Poe Dameron, ein wagemutiger X-Flügler-Pilot des Widerstands und guter Freund von Finn... mehr Kelly Marie Tran als Rose Tico, eine unauffällige Ingenieurin des Widerstands, die um ihre gefallene Schwester trauert... mehr center|150px|link=Mark Hamill center|150px|link=Carrie Fisher center|150px|link=Laura Dern center|150px|link=Benicio del Tori Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker, der letzte Jedi-Meister und ehemalige Ausbilder von seinem Neffen Ben Solo, dessen Fall zur Dunklen Seite ihn ins Exil nach Ahch-To trieb, wo er von Rey aufgespürt wurde... mehr Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa Solo, Schwester von Luke, Mutter von Kylo Ren und Anführerin des Widerstands, die der Galaxis stets einen Funken Hoffnung gibt... mehr Laura Dern als Amilyn Holdo, eine Vizeadmiralin des Widerstands und langjährige Freundin von Leia... mehr Benicio del Toro als DJ, ein zwielichtiger Codebrecher, dem Finn und Rose auf Canto Bight begegnen... mehr center|150px|link=Adam Driver center|150px|link=Andy Serkis center|150px|link=Domhnall Gleeson center|150px|link=Gwendoline Christie Adam Driver als Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, der sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hat und mit Hilfe von Snoke das Erbe seines Großvaters antreten will. Er ist fasziniert von Rey, deren Fähigkeiten ihm ebenbürtig sind... mehr Andy Serkis als Snoke, der mysteriöse Anführer der Ersten Ordnung und Ausbilder von Kylo Ren. Er verachtet die Emotionalität seines Schülers und sieht Rey als Chance... mehr Domnhall Gleeson als Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung und politischer Rivale von Kylo Ren. Er leitet den Angriff auf die Widerstandsflotte... mehr Gwendoline Christie als Phasma, Finns ehemalige Vorgesetzte bei den Sturmtruppen. Sie betrachtet ihn als Verräter und sinnt auf Rache... mehr Schauplätze Kritiken Der Film hat inzwischen (Stand: 4. Januar 2017) über 1,1 Milliarden US-Dollar eingespielt''Die letzten Jedi'' auf BoxOfficeMojo und hatte das fünftbeste Eröffnungswochenende weltweitEröffnungswochenende-Ranking auf BoxOfficeMojo. Zudem ist er der dritterfolgreichste Film des Jahres 2017Die erfolgreichsten Filme 2017 auf BoxOfficeMojo. Kritiker gaben Die letzten Jedi auf RottenTomatoes eine durchschnittliche Bewertung von 8.1/10 Punkten und 90% der Kritiker urteilten positiv mit der Begründung, der Film würde dem Vermächtnis der Star-Wars-Saga gerecht werden und gleichzeitig ein paar überraschende Wendungen beinhalten - und damit den Fans all die emotionsgeladene Action geben, die sie sich erhoffen könnten. Kinogänger verliehen dem Film eine durchwachsenere Bewertung von 3.1/5 Punkten, woraufhin Rian Johnson erwiderte, dass es unmöglich wäre, einen guten Film zu machen, wenn man sich nur damit auseinandersetze, was die Fans sich wünschenInterview auf businessinsider.de. George Lucas, der Schöpfer der Star-Wars-Saga, zeigte sich nach dem Kinobesuch schwer beeindruckt und fand Johnsons Werk „wunderschön gemacht“ Artikel auf hollywoodreporter.com. Unsere Kritiken könnt ihr hier oder hier lesen - aber Achtung: Spoiler! Außerdem haben wir euch vor Kinobesuch die zehn absurdesten Theorien zur Handlung zusammengestellt. Begleitmaterial Im Rahmen der Journey to Die letzten Jedi-Aktion wurde Literatur veröffentlicht, die einen Zusammenhang zu Personen, Schauplätzen oder Handlungselementen des Films beinhaltet. Erwähnenswert sind vor allem die Romane ''Phasma'', Leia - Prinzessin von Alderaan und Die Legenden von Luke Skywalker sowie die Kurzgeschichtensammlung Canto Bight und die Comicreihe Captain Phasma. Nach Veröffentlichung des Films sind unter anderem die Romanadaption, der Soundtrack, das Konzeptbuch, die visuelle Enzyklopädie sowie die Risszeichnungen erschienen. In näherer Zukunft folgen weitere Comics wie DJ oder Storms of Crait sowie der Roman Die Kobalt-Staffel. Trailer center|500px center|500px center|500px Kategorie:Portale __INDEX__